Lover in the Mist
by X-Itachi's Lover-X
Summary: ItaSaku love story: Sakura gets kidnapped, they get close and you know all the rest
1. so far from home

_Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters_ Sorry it might be a bit dodgy but this is my first story

* * *

Itachi-21yrs

Sakura-16yrs

So far from home

"COME ON! WAKE UP…….NOW!!"

Sakura received a kick in the face for not waking up fast enough, she let out a loud scream, A man's voice sneered at her,

"Aaaawww sorry did I hurt you? poor little cherry blossom." As Sakura slowly looked up she could see that the man had blue skinand there were gills under his eyes, he was somehow familiar... 'oh no! it was Kisame! Him and Sasuke's older brother tried to capture Naruto!'

said man placed a plate of food onthe floor by his feet; it was to far for Sakura to reach. He laughed coldly, "Come and get it."

Sakura tried to move but she couldn't, there was an immense pain coming from her legs. It somehow increased until her body could no longer take it. Her vision went fuzzy and then she passed out on the hard floor.

Sakura came to, feeling rather hungry so she tried moving again but the pain was still too much. She looked around, trying to find out where she was, but it was too dark to see anything. Then suddenly, out of the darkness she saw two scarlet orbs staring right at her, at first she thought the eyes could belong to Sasuke, but two seconds later that idea was shattered because the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young looking man with long, blackhair and a scar on ether side of his face just under his scarlet eyes. He was looking coldly at Sakura; who at that moment was feeling very uncomfortable with the situation. As the young man knelleddown in front of her, Sakura tried to back away, but she failed miserably. The man stared at her for a moment longer and then spoke in a calm tone,

"Hello, Haruno Sakura. Do you have any idea as to who I am?"

Sakura was so scared that she could hardly speak, she nodded her head slightly, "You're I-I-Itachi" She finally said.

The tiniest (A/N: and i mean tiniest!) smirk graced Itachi's lips, then he said suddenly, "Would you like a bath?"

'where did that come from?' Sakura thought to herself, she nodded her head, Itachi nodded as well and added, "but first you will need to eat something."

Before Sakura had had a chance to reply, Itachi had placed a spoon into a bowl of soup, lifted it out again and brought it to her lips. She opened her mouth and after a few minutes, her very empty stomach was filled. When Itachihad placed the spoon back in the bowl, Sakura asked nervously,

"P-please may I t-take that b-bath now?"

Itachi nodded, stood up and picked Sakura off the floor. He carried Sakura into the bathroom and placed her on the floor

"Do you think you will be able to heal yourself?" asked Itachi.

Sakura thought for a moment, "Yes I-I think s-so." she answered, Itachi nodded again and quickly left the room.

As Sakura was healing herself she beganthinking of the oldest Uchiha. A small voice in her mind thought otherwise,

'**Why the hell are you even thinking of him you baka! He's the guy that made Sasuke-kun's life a misery. Personally I think he's an absolute Dick-head!'** Screamed inner Sakura

'Oh come on! You don't honestly think I _love _Itachi. No, I don't believe in love anymore, after chasing Sasuke for ages and then being rejected, i've learnt my lesson.' Argued outer Sakura.

A few minutes later Sakura had finished healing herself. The problem was, she still couldn't walk properly. She got undressed and shouted, (after arguing with her inner for a while) for Itachi but told him to close his eyes. As Itachi entered the room Sakura saw his eyes were closed. Sakura directed him towards her and when he reached the pink haired kunoichi, he lifted her up bridal style; Sakura's face flushed a painful shade of red and her inner was screaming, '**OMG! HE'S TOUCHING YOUR NAKED SKIN!! PERVERT!!' **luckily Itachi wasn't a mind reader.

Itachi placed her in the bath, "do you think you will be okay now?" he asked, still with his eyes closed

"Yes Itachi-san, I'll call you when am finished"

With that, Itachi left. Sakura started to turn on the taps, the hot water made her shiver. After about two seconds, Itachi somehow managed to make it into her thoughts, much to inner Sakura's annoyance. **'and you say you don't even like him a little? hah!'**

* * *

_I really need some ideas I'm doing this while being half asleep watching kerrang and listening to fall out boy. My life story -woop woop-_

_Yeah so if you have any ideas TELL ME god I need to hit the hay for now_

_x-Itachi's Lover-x_

_P.s _

_Sorry it's so short I told you I need ideas…..Badly_


	2. Now that you're gone, I cry for you

_Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters_

Chapter two

Now your gone, I now cry

'Why can't I get her out of my head' thought Itachi as he went down the hall to check on Sakura. When he got to the door he- as men do -walked in without knocking, he found Sakura standing there completly naked, and Sakura foundherself scrambling on the floor for her towel whilst screaming at Itachi to get out.

"Sorry." said a closed-eyed Itachi, it was probably a good thing he could mask he's feelings because by now he would be a dark shade of red and screaming his head off. He quickly left the room.

Still blushing, Sakura dried herself off and tried to forget what had just happened. She got herself dressed then quickly left the bathroom only to crash into someone. Sakura stood up and saw a man with brown hair holding his head and crying from underneath his orange mask,

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura staring at the man now curled up on the floor _still _crying, Sakura repeated "are-you-ok?"

The man looked up and then got to his feet, "Tobi's fine…Tobi's a good boy." He answered happily; as if nothing had happened. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!!" screamed Naruto, staring at Sasuke who looked very bored with the situation.

"I mean Sakura-went-for-a-walk-and-never-came-back, kinda gone…Dobe" said Sasuke-smoothly.

Naruto couldn't stand the way that Sasuke always looked like he never cared about anyone other than himself. Naruto did notice however that whenever anyone spoke about Sakura the youngest Uchiha's eyes would look very interested and alert.

"look I can't be bothered arguing with you anymore, Naruto. I'm going to go home …goodnight" With that Sasuke turned around and walked away from Naruto, who was still kind of angry but shrugged because he needed to get some ramen into his stomach.

* * *

When Sasuke got home he sat in his living room looking at the photographs of team 7, but as he went through them his eyes stayed fixed on Sakura, she was smiling, being happy and looking as beautiful as she always did, the strange thing was Sasuke had only just noticed that she was elegant and pretty. He suddenly felt something wet trickling down his cheek, he lifted up his finger and wiped away the tear, it was pointless because a few seconds later, Uchiha Sasuke found himself silently sobbing, thinking over and over again in his head, 'Sakura, now that you're gone, I cry for you'

Sasuke never cried, it was weak. But now Sasuke of the Uchiha clan was crying and carried on crying, holding a very special thought in his mind, 'I think I love you, Haruno Sakura.'

--

_Well chapter two is done, again I'm doing this from the top of my head + doing this half asleep…I really need to get a life -silence-_

_I hope you review and give me lots of ideas- I love ItaSaku and Savin' me by nickleback-awesome song._

_Hope you like my short story or whatever bye xxx_

_x-Itachi's Lover-x_


	3. No more little miss cherry blossom

_Disclaimer__- I don't own any of these characters_

* * *

Chapter 3

No more, little miss cherry blossom

Sakura was sitting in the kitchen when Tobi came running up to her,

"Sakura-chan, please will you spar with Tobi because Tobi got bored when he couldn't reach Deidara-Sempai's chocolate pocky. Please spar with Tobi!"

Sakura blinked for a second and then said, "No, sorry Tobi-kun"

That was a bad thing to say, because Tobi started crying, tugging on her arm and yelling, "yourrrrrr soooooo meannnnn" after five or so minutes Sakura finally gave in, "Thank you Sakura-chan! Come on! Yey! follow me Sakura-Chan!" Tobi clapped his hands together and then took her to a clear area outside.

* * *

Sasuke woke up while feeling someone shaving off his left eyebrow,

"AAAHHHHH!" shouted Sasuke, throwing the person off of top of him only to find Naruto, who was on the floor holding his stomach screaming with laughter, on the floor next to him was a razor. when the Uchiha boy worked out what just happened he jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom and stared into the mirror, he saw that he only had one eyebrow,

"NARUTO YOU HAVE FIVE... NO, TWO SECONDS TO RUN!!" Sasuke shouted as he stood over Naruto, Naruto stood up quickly and gasped as he saw Sasuke's face.

"HHEELLPP A DEVIL, A DEVIL IN THE WRECKAGE" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of Sasuke's bedroom window, Sasuke quickly jumped out after him.

* * *

"Oh god, that one hurt!" shouted Sakura to Tobi, who had his hands on his knees, panting in agreement.

"TOBI, WHERE YOU….GEEZ" shouted a man.

"Kisame-Sempai, I'm over here!" Tobi answered loudly, Kisame came around the corner

"Tobi, Deidara is looking for you" Tobi nodded and then ran to the building after shouting goodbye to Sakura. Kisame's eyes fell on the pink haired kunoichi,

"So the little cherry blossoms been fighting, has she." He sneered.

Sakura didn't like the way he looked at her, or the way he was speaking to her, she felt her anger starting to boil and her dark side (A/N: not the same as Inner Sakura) wanting to pounce on the fish-face and gauge his eyes out.

"I'll be leaving now, Kisame-san." but when Sakura turned to leave she found Kisame standing right in front of her, his eyes looking into hers.

"Where do you think your going, you little bitch? And since when have you been aloud to speak to me like that!" Kisame yelled. Just when he was about to swing his Samehada around, he stopped. Sakura's head had drooped and she was standing stock still. Kisame was about to poker her in the head when she said coldly,

"Okay, no.more.little.miss.cherry.blossom!"

All of a sudden, Kisame was lying on his back ten feet away from the girl. He looked up and saw Sakura standing there, but there was something different... her hair, it was jet black and so were her eyes, and her clothes. For a second she just stared at Kisame, and he stared back, but then suddenly all her chakra became visable around her, it was also black, but with hints of red.

She ran at Kisame, who was now standing up and ready to fight with his Samehada, but Sakura jumped into the air and disappeared in a flash.

Kisame felt sweat dripping from his head. Suddenly someone whispered in his ear, "The bitch is back..."

he swivelled around but there was no-one there, then Sakura suddenly jumped out from underneath and kicked Kisame in the chin, sending him flying upwards, but she wasn't finished with him yet. Whilst in the air Kisame felt something crash into his stomach, he looked up and saw Sakura's foot. Everytime she kicked she twisted her foot, causing Kisame to cough up blood

'She's gonna pummel me into the ground at this speed! And with her strength, she could make a hole at least 6 feet deep!' thought Kisame, his eyes widened with fear,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" yelled Kisame, Sakura looked at him cooly and replied,

"I'm the side of Sakura that you really don't want to piss off!"

Kisame closed his eyes tight, waiting for his life to be taken by the hands of evil Sakura…….

_end of number 3, hope you like it_

_To Angelgod187- Kisame now has been punished but not by Itachi, but I still hope you like it_

_Lunamoon12-I'll do Sasuke going to rescue her in chapter 5, ok_

_Sazahsmith-thnks for the ideas at skool that Tobi one is cool, I WILL do that one for u_

_Thanks for all the reviews_

_X-Itachi's Lover-x_


	4. Fixing a Broken Flower

_Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters_

Chapter 4

catching a broken flower

Kisame had closed his eye's tightly, waiting for his life to end when he had been pushed out of Sakura's aim of fire. when he landed on the ground, he looked up to see Itachi catching Sakura's foot. She was too quick and whilst flipping backwards, she caught Itachi's chin with her arm, taking him with her. When they landed, Itachi had his legs entwined with Sakura's. Luckily for him she was back to normal.

'What a saucy pervert!' thought Kisame while getting to his feet.

Itachi and Sakura were still staring into each other's eyes until Kisame yelled,

"HEY! I'M GOING TO FEED MR.TINKLES, OKAY!"

Itachi just stared at kisame for a moment, stood up and helped up the very shokced Sakura

"follow me." He said in his low voice.

while Sakura was walking behind him, she began to think, 'mmm, he's got a nice butt' she giggled, **'oh yeah and hes cute'** inner Sakura replied, Sakura nodded in agreement. Itachi led her into the kitchen after making sure that no-one was in the said room and closed the door. Sakura was now feeling uncomfortable and stood next to the table, the Radio was on, playing 'Contagious' by Avril Lavigne, Itachi walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

**'What is he doing to us?!'** screamed inner Sakura, but outer Sakura didn't answer, she was too busy staring into Itachi's crimson eyes.

**_I walk out in silence_**

**_Thats when I realise what you bring to my life_**

**_Damn, this guy can keep makin' me cry._**

Itachi remebered how he had watched Sakura following Sasuke around from the shadows, But everyday his stupid younger brother would turn her down and everyday Itachi grew more attached to the pink haired kunoichi, like she did with Sasuke. His affection had grown so strongly for her that he could no longer contain it.

"Sakura..." started Itachi.

**_It's so contagious_**

**_I cannot get it out of my mind _**

**_And it's so outrageous_**

**_You make me fell so high, all the time._**

"...I love you..." He said finally.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, **HE** loved her? It was odd because only a few days ago had she started believing that she had grown feelings for him also. She began to smile. when he leaned in to kiss her however, the door flew open.

"HEY, ITACHI, HAVE YO- No, never mind, i see you're a bit busy, yeah." Said the long, blonde haired woman that had just barged in.

"Deidara go away..NOW!" barked Itachi (A/N: in a very unlike itachi way), who was kind of annoyed. Deidara left the room quickly.

"Who was she?" asked Sakura, Itachi looked at her.

"Well for one thing, _She_ is a _he_ and his name is Deidara, it's Tobi's partner." Now Sakura understood who 'Deidara-Sempai' was.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, if you would like." Itachi said. Sakura just nodded, Itachi left, leaving Sakura alone. After a while, she thought to herself, 'man, i'm sooo hungry!'  
She walked over to the fridge and got some sushi, sat down and while she was eating she thought about Sasuke, if he was okay and if he and Naruto were getting on... but she would have to wait until they meet again.

--

_YEAH chapter 4 is over and done with -woop woop-  
i am not half asleep this time I know I was amazed too!  
to, x-Deidara's Lover-x: thanks fo sorting the story out for me )  
UchihaSakura2007:thank you for that reveiw, I am glad u like it_

_Bye x-Itachi's Lover-x xxxxxx_


	5. Failure

Chapter 5

Failure

"I'm going to get her" Sasuke said to Naruto; who looked shocked, yet trying not to laugh at the sight of Sasuke trying to look serious with only one eyebrow.

"What…did…you…say?…heh heh" mumbled Naruto, half giggling and half serious at the same time.

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke answered calmly.

That night Sasuke packed all the essentials including a picture of the Sakura until there was a knock on the door "SASUKE, SASUKE, LEMME GO WITH YOUUUU PLEASEEEE" Sasuke answered the door to find Naruto standing with a bag in his hand full of clothes.

"Naruto, you can't come" Sasuke said as he tried to close the door on his hyperactive friend.

"WAIT..lemme go with you because I wanna help save Sakura-chan... I PROMISE I won't be annoying, Believe it" Naruto tried his best puppy eyes but Sasuke - for some reason - found it hard to believe that Naruto would not be annoying.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Urgh, fine, you can come, just don't get in my way, dobe" Naruto quickly nodded. A short while later, they began their rescue mission.

After travelling all night they finally stopped when Sasuke sensed Sakura's chakra, when they got closer to the sorce of the chakra, Naruto saw a little bit of pink through the trees, he jumped lower whilst trying to mask his chakra. Sure enough, there was Sakura sitting on the floor playing something that sounded like I-SPY with a man who had brown hair and an swirly, orange mask.

"Lets go" Mouthed Sasuke to Naruto, who nodded and then jumped down from the tree he had just been sat in.

"Tobi sp- who are they?" asked Tobi whilst looking at two figures jumping out of the trees.

"Naruto!…and Sasuke?" sreamed Sakura in delight, but she was slightly confused as to why Sasuke had even bothered coming.

'is Sakura with …AN AKATSUKI!?' Sasuke yelled inside his mind. He was getting ready to take Tobi out, but Sakura saw this and stood in front of the swirly-masked man.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't understand why Sakura wouldn't let him kill the man. The young Uchiha suddenly became angry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S AN AKATSUKI! WE SHOULD KILL HIM... OR ARE YOU THICK AS WELL AS WEAK!"

Those words angered Sakura, cutting her deeper than she ever wanted them to go.

'Let me out, C'mon please, Sasuke need to be taught a lesson...' her dark side moaned.

"SASUKE, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU." Sakura yelled desperatly to her raven-haired friend. She noticed from the corner of her eye, Tobi had gotten up and was walking over to Naruto was stood.

"TOBI, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" She screamed, she thought that he was going to kill Naruto. He just nodded and stayed where he was, staring at her through his mask.

Sasuke started yelling at Sakura, "YOU COULDN'T HURT ME, YOUR SO WEAK! WHY DO YOU THINK WE CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU?"

...That was the last straw for the dark side of Haruno Sakura. The pinketts hair turned black, along with her clothes and eyes. Sasuke was in a lot of trouble because dark sakura was out and in a very bad mood.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke"

said boy became very confused 'how did she change so quickly'

when he blinked, Sakura disappeared. He looked all around but couldn't see her, he saw Naruto lying on the floor and the man- Tobi had vanished. Suddenly he felt a huge force throw him up into the air, Sakura appeared besides him in the air and punched his shoulder with so much force that the bone was shattered and the muscles were torn off. It was hanging on by a piece of skin. Sasuke let out a loud scream of horror and shock. He landed on the floor, rapidly losing blood. He thought that Sakura would leave him alone now but no, she wasn't finished with him yet (A/N: when Sakura disappeared she knocked Naruto out, that's why he's not helping (No, tobi did not knock him out, 'coz tobi is a good boy))

Just as Sakura was about to throw a Kunai at her ex-crush's head she heard Tobi screaming at her,

"SAKURA-CHAN STOP!!" She turned to see Tobi and Itachi running up to her. Itachi gave a glance at the motionless Sasuke and then looked back Sakura, who was slowly changing back to her usual, happy self.

"We should go..." Itachi said, he lifted Sakura up bridal style and walking off to the building, leaving Sasuke for dead and Tobi running after them. After the trio had left, Naruto sowly came around and saw Sasuke lying on the floor. He ran up to his friend but the boy showed no signs of life, Naruto sat with Sasuke's body, crying.

"I-I-I'm such a f-f-failure" Naruto whispered through his sobs.

If Naruto ever told anyone what had happened next, they would think he was completely crazy...

--

_A big cliffhanger... is Sasuke dead or isn't he, mmmmmm -scratches chin-_

_I think you'll like the next chappie I'm laughing already -haha-_

_Just listening to a perfect evil Sakura song 'Animal I've become' three days grace, mmm I'm lovin it_

_So sorry to Sasuke fan girls and for the OOC-ness but you gotta admit imagine Sasuke with one eyebrow, I'm having trouble typing because of it -haha-_

_To Angelgod187: there you go Sasuke tried to rescue Sakura but at least Naruto came along _

_UchihaSakura2007: and there you go Sakura has killed Sasuke_

_You better read it's gonna be the best and I mean the best _

_x-Itachi's Lover-x_

_(from x-Deidara's Lover-x: _

_hope you're all lovin' the story so far! the next chapter is brill! me 'n' x-Itachi's Lover-x thought it up together _

_just incase you don't have a clue as to who i am, i'm the person in the background that does all the punctuation and spell checks in the story )_

_p.s _

_LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXXXXXXXX _

_x-Itachi's Lover-x_


	6. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter Six

Behind Closed Doors

Itachi placed Sakura on the bed and bent down to kiss her but she just turned her head away "You should of just let me kill him!".

He stood back to let her calm down then spoke "Why should I let you do my job?".

"wha-".

But before Sakura could finish her sentence, she felt his lips crash on hers.

Caught off guard , damn.

Still she was certainly enjoying the moment she was having with him, Itachi gently laid her down and begin getting passionate (a/n: wink, wink, down boy)she undid his cloak and threw it on the floor while he got the idea and began taking her top off , soon all the their clothes off (a/n: quickly now, quickly) and then he slipped in……..

[outside]

"DEEEEEEEEEEIDARA-SEEEEEEEEEEMPAI" a screech came from Tobi while crashing into the kitchen nearly knocking over his beloved partner.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Deidara screamed back but Tobi was already gone, so he followed and ended up finding Tobi in front of Itachi's door with his ear against it, he looked up at Deidara and whispered "He's killing her….." and then burst out crying.

"move over, idiot"

Deidara placed his ear against the door, sure enough she was screaming but not from terror.

He turned to find Tobi curled up "Tobi, he is defiantly not killing her"

"What's he doing to her then?!"

"mmmm, Hidan!" Deidara shouted to said man who had just walked around the corner

" what's up fuck face"

Deidara pointed to the door, Hidan listened and started laughing.

..30 minutes later..

The whole Akatsuki were outside the door, listening in on the moans and grunts coming from the room.

"GO ON WOOOOOOOOP" screaming Zetsu

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" cried Tobi, who was right at the back so no-one could hear him

"that's prove he's not a virgin" stated Kisame

"……wanna bet" Kakuzu said greedily

"FUCKING HELL, GUESS WHAT SHE JUST SAID" Hidan whispered loudly, with his hand on the door.

"TOBI WANT'S TO LISTEN" shouted Tobi as he tried to push through the crowd but it all ended badly.

They all fell through.

Finding a very naked Sakura and Itachi staring at them, Itachi looked like he was gonna burst but he calmed slightly and very cooly said "run".

Hidan was up and gone by this time screaming "YOU HEARD HIM BITCHES RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN".

And in a flash the room was empty with Itachi closely following.

Barely any of them survived

R.I.P (joking, they'll be back soon)

--

_Sorry it took sooooooooooo long_

_Promise it won't be like that next chapter_

_-NEED IDEAS-_

_I've like become addicted to Lady GaGa's Just dance - so freakin' awesome_

_+ NEED HELP_

_Should Sakura and Itachi have a kid?_

_Reviews please x_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X _


	7. You want a war, Biatch!

Chapter seven

do you want a war, Biatch?!

Tsunade looked out from one of the hospital windows to see a out of breath, crying, screaming, blonde boy, carrying a slumped, black head

"HELP, SHE GOT TO HIM, SHE GOT TO-"

Naruto collapsed as soon as he entered the hospital, letting the barely alive Sasuke slip from his arms, soon two nurses and Tsunade came running up

"Right, You two take Sasuke and hook him up to the machine, while I take Naruto to see if I can get any answers, GO!"

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama".

Tsunade's office

She had fetched him a glass of water but as he tried to take a sip, he only coughed and gasped for air

"Now, now Naruto take it easy, Tell me exactly what happenend, straight from the beginning"

"W-we were t-trying to get S-Sakura from an Akatsuki, b-but she protected him, s-so Sasuke started s-shouting at her, s-she got really m-mad, all her c-clothes changed and she vanished t-then everything w-went black, b-but when I woke u-up She w-was going to f-finish Sasuke off b-but t-two akatsuki came and t-took her away, then I-I came here"

"Is that all?"

"W-well there is something e-else when I-I we-"

A bang from the door echoed around the room as one of the Nurses from before, flew into the room, with despair plastered all over her face

"Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-San, I am so sorry but...Sasuke-San didn't make it, we had to turn off the machine, the blood loss affect was just too much, we all tried our very best"

"it's ok, thank you, makiko, you may leave now"

and with that the nurse left the room.

Hallway

Makiko was halfway down the hall as she heard screams and cries from Lady Tsunade's room

_poor kid._

later that night

Naruto sat upright on his bed, his eyes were red and raw from the crying he had done.

_I'm going to make a change for Sasuke. for this whole village actually._

he pulled out his diary and flicked through

**Day one: AS A NINJA**

**ARGH!! how dare they, they bloody put me in the same fucking team as Sasuke Ucihahahahaha**

**god I hate him but something great came out of it, Sakura Sugar lips is in my team so I'm going to prove to her how much I've changed. I'm going to prove to everyone.**

**YEAH BELIEVE IT!**

Naruto smiled slightly, all these years and he had quite grown fond of Sasuke Uchihahahahaha, he kept flicking through, until he found the page he wanted

**...and she screamed at me "you are totally worthless, a total freak, why would anyone love you!, MONSTER" I loved Sakura for years, but she turned me down, I guess she was right in someways, nobody will ever love me because I am a monster, but very wrong in others, I am ****not**** worthless, I shall become hokage, I shall protect those who need it most.**

**(even if it is Sasuke Snot face).**

The flood gates opened as Naruto remembered that day, Look at him now, he was a jounin, near the very top, he is nearly where he wants to be, but how come he couldn't protect those who needed it..

_Sasuke Snot face_

He thought long and hard about what he was going to do now, then it clicked

_If the Akatsuki wanna take me, then I'm not going without a fight._

_I shall avenge you, Sasuke, that ungrateful bitch is going down._

_.......Sakura, how could you?!_

_--_

_ok, I kinda feel depressed right now after reading this, is that normal? choices, choices, choices_

_Jeez, I ask people to give me ideas and I ain't getting any!! come on, people._

_chapter 8, you say, mmmm? I actually don't know what to do!_

_maybe sakura finds out she's pregnant aaaaaaaaaaaaaand maybe she won't._

_new addiction: I hate this part right here by Pussycat Dolls, LOOOOoooooOOOOVE it._

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_

_murmurhuhuhu . still can't do the snob laugh, X-Deidara's Lover-X!!! but it's getting there._


	8. Where do you stick it?

Chapter Eight

Where do you stick it?!

Sakura sat around the table with everyone battered and bruised but they still had guts

_**only when Itachi **__**wasn't**__** in the room**_

"Soooo, Sakura,.....how was he?, was he good?, he was wasn't he!, OMG!" Kisame started flapping his hands up and down like a prima donna ballerina in swan lake

"Jesus, it was 3 days ago, can we stop talking about it, please?!" Sakura did her best puppy dog face

"Ooooooook.................but he was good, wasn't he?" Kisame continued

The pink haired girl flung her food into his face and went to the bathroom, she had been sick that morning and funnily enough the morning before that

_What the hell is wrong with me?, I only thre-, oh ssssssssssssshit_

Sakura grabbed her purse, ran out the room and went for the door, just as she got outside she heard shouting

"SAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaKKKuuuuUUUUra-chan, WHERE YOU GOING, CAN TOBI COME??"

She turned around to find Tobi stood next to a tree, holding his favourite Donkey Plushi

"IIIIIIIIIII really don't know about that, don't you have missions to go to?"

"Nope., Tobi's free today, yay, so can Tobi come with you?"

"Aaaaaaa, sure just don't ask about what I'm going to buy, ok?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay"

So they set off for Town.

~30 Minutes~

"....An' then we fell through the door and saw you and Itachi-Senpai hugging!"

"That's great, A wonderful story to tell the Neighbours, Tobi, just wait here, ok"

Sakura walked into the pharmacy and picked up a blue box and went over to a desk and passed it to a young lady who put it through the scanner

"£5.94, please"

Sakura passed her the money and walked out and over Tobi

"What you got Sakura-Chan?"

"Something"

"Yes, but what"

"Some-Thing"

"But what, but what"

"Just come with me and we won't have a problem, get it, got it, good"

They walked to the nearest toilets and Sakura went inside while Tobi waited outside

~Another 30 Minutes~

"COOOOOOOOOOME OOOON!, SAKURA-CHAN!, TOBI'S GETTING BORED"

"I'm done, now we wait, again"

"HOW LONG!"

"Couple of seconds, don't worry"

(a/n:I really don't know how long it takes but in my story TWO SECONDS!, now that is amazing)

The test proved positve

'_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh schnitzel'_

_"_What's with the blue lines?"

"Tobi, I-I'm pregnant"

"WHA- did Tobi make you pregnant?!"

"NOOOO, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!"

"Deidara-Sempai, He told Tobi that if you touch a girl's elbow, t-they get...PREGNANUUUUUUUUUNT"

"...*sweatdop*..."

'_How we going to tell Itachi'_

**'I don't know!'**

"Can we go back now 'cause Tobi's tired"

".....sure"

~Back at base~

Sakura was pacing, alot, until a hard hand laid on her shoulder and spun her around

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked into the Onyx eyes she barely saw

"I found out something today"

"Oh really?"

"You've found out haven't you!, Who told you!"

"Take a guess"

In the background Sakura and Itachi could hear a faint noise coming from the kitchen

"SAKURA-CHANS HAVING AN ELBOW BABY, SAKURA-CHANS HAVING AN ELBOW BABY"

"Aaaa, that's how, I shouldn't of took him"

"HELP, HIDANS AFTER ME!"

"TOBI, GET YOUR SORRY FUCKING ARSE BACK HERE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TOBI TOUCHING YOUR ELBOW!"

"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU FUCKING TOUCHING ME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE FEEL THE LOVE"

"I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING LOVE, BITCH"

"Really?"

"NO"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Deidara came through the door

"WE GOT HER, WE GOT THE HYUUGA!"

Sakura was now facing the door

"Hinata.."

She ran unitl she found Hinata Hyuuga passed out on the table, covered in blood

"What have they done to you"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes but a voice made them stop

"WOOOOOOOOW, she's pretty!"

Tobi edged closer to Hinata's sleeping form and placed a cool, wet towel on her forehead

"Look, she's waking up!"

The Hyuuga's eyes fluttered open

"W-w-where am I-I?"

"Hinata, It's me Sakura, you got caught by the Akatsuki"

The Lavender eyed girl shot up and grabbed Sakura in the process

"I-I-I'm so s-s-scared"

"You look nice!, pretty, pretty like Sakura-chan!"

"W-w-who is that"

"Tobi, he's the nicer one of the bunch"

"Oh, so y-y-ou've gotten t-t-to know t-t-them?"

"Yes, very much, come on, I'll take you a bath"

--

_I know it's a short chappy but it's because no ideas are coming out of my wonderful readers heads_

_please, I'm begging, I-D-E-A-S_

_do you want Tobi and Hinata fall in love? reveiw your answers_

_Should Sakura die, leaving the child in Itachi's hands to look after? I might do that XD reveiw your answers_

_I'm working in a songfic Because of you-SasuSaku, I'll have to do that sometime_

_Arriverderci_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_


	9. This Is For Your Own Good

Chapter Nine

This Is For Your Own Good

Naruto woke up and found himself on the floor

"Oh, so you're awake then, sleeping beauty?"

the half-asleep boy turned and saw Shizune holding a tray with a cup of Coffee and a bowl a beef ramen.

"How did you get in?!"

"Lady Tsunade gave me a spare key, we were worried about you, I brought food, so eat up, you have to go and see Lady Tsunade"

she placed the tray on his table then she turned and walked for the door, Naruto spoke

"Is it about Sasuke"

she let out a sigh

"...and it's also about your safety"

and with that she left

~Tsunade's office~

Naruto stood before the fifth Hokage

"Right, Naruto, Me and the Council have been talking and we came to the decision that you will not be doing anymore missions for awhile"

"WHAT!"

"After Sasuke's death, you seem, ...distant"

"Of course I'm distant, I lost a friend?!"

"Maybe you should stay in the village for now"

"No, I'm going on missions wether you like it or not"

"well, we'll have to make you stay"

"wha-"

Naruto's question was soon cut off as he was slung over a shoulder and carried of a cell

~in the slammer~

"Can I go, can I go, can I go, can I g-"

"Shut. Up"

the guard said blankly

Naruto let out a chuckle and looked out the window

"Got to make plans" he muttered under his breath

_I have to get of here_

_**I could help**_

_when did you ever want to help me?_

_**since...well since now**_

_you can't help in this situation_

_**come on, I can lend you my Chakra then we'll get out of here and kill whats-her-face**_

_Sakura_

_**yeah, thats the one, so how about it?**_

_If you think it'll work_

_**good, let's do this**_

Naruto felt the surge of the Kyuubi's chakra fill him up

BOOM

The Guard was flung from his chair

a hole was in the wall

Naruto disappeared into the night

"Lady Tsunade?, wake up!.....LADY TSUNADE!"

Shizune shook the drunk, who's mouth was still upon a bottle neck of sake

"WAKE. UP!"

Tsunade lifted her head and stared at the medic nin

"What is it?"

She saw the girl's face looked worried

"Naruto, it's Naruto, He broke out"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

The fifth hokage stood up and ran out the room, leaving Shizune

"But...I-...wha-...AAAH"

She quickly followed after

Naruto quickened his pace as he needed to get as far away as possible before he could pass out

(a/n: used to much chakra (Y))

_**woah, I haven't had that much fun in a long time**_

_..._

_**Aaaaw, are you ignoring me?**_

_We didn't have kill those people_

_**What?! are you saving all your/my strength for her?**_

_yes_

_**you're no fun**_

_..._

_**Some tumbleweed just went by**_

_..._

_**Kid?**_

_What?_

_**Can I ask you something?**_

_go on_

_**You don't want to kill Sakura, do you?**_

_..._

_**Aaaaand back to the silence**_

_I'm going to rest now, so shut up _

_**why?!**_

_because I can't sleep with you talking_

_**Touche**_

Naruto leaned against a tree and slid down, soon he was in slumber

_**sleep tight, kiddo, you got a long to think about**_

_--_

_my friend(s) a freakin' useless, i was like my blonde person:_

_Hey, I need help ending my chapter9_

_and she all like:_

_k_

_(dramatic silence)_

_(Still some silence)_

_SHE NEVER HELPED ME, PEEPS!_

_ideas please ^^_

_X-Itachi's Lover-X_


End file.
